Junior's Sick Day
'''Junior's Sick Day '''is the 27th episode of The Koopa Kids. This was similar to King Bowser Koopa II, but there were obvious plot differences. In this episode, Junior discovers he's not a playable character in Mario Kart 8, causing him to go into a huge rage making himself sick. Because of this Larry has to room with Lemmy, Wendy and Morton, while Junior continues to boss around the rest of his siblings. Plot The episode opens with Larry showing Junior that Bowser bought the two of them Mario Kart 8. Junior decides he wants to do a time trial first, but can't find himself on the character select screen. Larry then explains Junior isn't in the game, which causes Junior to go into a huge rage and destroy the Wii U GamePad. He then yells for a bit, but then makes himself sick and throws up. The doctor, after joking with Bowser and getting beaten up due to joking about Bowser's favorite child, tells him he's just a little sick. Bowser explains to Larry that Junior will be sleeping in his room. This upsets Larry since he'd be lonely, but Bowser says he can sleep in some of the other kids rooms. Iggy, Roy & Ludwig reject him instantly but Wendy & Morton let him stay with them and Lemmy. Roy's gang learn Junior is sick and aim to go and beat him up, however Ridley the space pterodactyl attacks them. At night Larry keeps Morton and Wendy awake by talking and watching TV with Paraplonk and Goomp, whereas Lemmy was ordered by Junior to be his personal seat, like in King Bowser Koopa II. When Morton & Wendy are miserable in the bathroom, Messenger is taking a bath causing them to run out. Kamek finds them and tells them that they need to bath Junior in the sink. They refuse but end up doing it anyway, however Junior yells at them for doing it wrong. This makes Wendy beat him up in a scene that is apparently too violent to show. Bowser beats Wendy up because of this, while Junior is making a racket in his room, causing Wiggler & Lakitu as well as Roy's gang to believe he is not sick anymore. Because of this they make a deal with Gooper & Bob, who distract Junior by throwing a spiked ball into his room, causing him to go to the top of the airship, where Iggy places a bucket onto his head, and Roy & Ludwig throw him off the airship, in attempt to kill him. Junior ends up surviving however, and lands in the woods where Carl and Blooper are. However the three are soon on the run from a vicious Pinsir, and Carl gets killed. On the airship Bowser finds out Junior is missing, at first he has no idea who, but then Gooper and Bob walk in and ask for their money for helping try to kill Junior. Because of this they have to go and rescue Junior, who has ditched Blooper due to him apparently "calling him fat", and dived into a whole. However by the time they arrive in the woods, Junior is being attacked by a Mega Pinsir. Characters * Lemmy * Wendy * Morton * Roy * Iggy * Ludwig * Bowser Jr * Larry * Bowser * Kamek * Messenger * Wiggler * Lakitu * Corporal Paraplonk * Private Goomp * Sergeant Guy * Carl (cameo) * Blooper (cameo) * Gooper (cameo) * Bob (cameo) * Doctor * DK (mentioned/cameo in Mario Kart 8) * Diddy (mentioned) * Sewaddle * Weedle * Pinsir * Ridley (cameo) * Mario (cameo on Mario Kart 8) * Princess Peach (cameo on Mario Kart 8) * Luigi (cameo on Mario Kart 8) * Princess Daisy (cameo on Mario Kart 8) * Princess Rosalina (first appearence) (cameo on Mario Kart 8) * Metal Mario (cameo on Mario Kart 8) * Yoshi (cameo on Mario Kart 8) * Toad (cameo on Mario Kart 8) * Koopa (cameo on Mario Kart Wii and 8) * Shy Guy (cameo on Mario Kart 8) * Toadette (cameo on Mario Kart 8) * Baby Mario (cameo on Mario Kart 8) * Baby Luigi (cameo on Mario Kart 8) * Baby Peach (Cameo on Mario Kart 8) * Baby Daisy (Cameo on Mario Kart 8) * Baby Rosalina (Nemesis) (Cameo on Mario Kart 8) * Pink Gold Peach (Cameo on Mario Kart 8) Trivia * To this date this episode has the most characters in a Koopa Kids episode (42), despite most being cameos on Mario Kart 8's character roster. Category:Episodes Category:Season 2 Category:The Koopa Kids Season 2 Category:The Koopa Kids Episodes Category:2014